Episode 4
Episode 4 is the fourth episode of the Season 1 of Top of the Lake About (to be added) Summary Robin has dinner at Al's modern and clean house. Robin tells Al she thinks Tui's note that said "no one" means there are multiple rapists. Al tells Robin that she is getting too involved in the Tui case due to Robin's history. Robin is shocked that most of the town knows she was raped by multiple men when she was 15-years old. Robin tells Al she carried the pregnancy full term after the rape due to her mother's Catholic beliefs against abortion. The child was put up for adoption and Robin's mother did not press charges against the men that raped her daughter. One of the men that raped Robin was Sarge, the person who had intercourse with one of the ladies from the lake, and who also found Wolfgang dead. Al says a group of local men, including Matt Mitcham, exerted their own form of justice on the rapists since Robin's father was dead. Robin says it's time for her to go, but she gets dizzy when she stands up and ends up falling. She wakes up in Al's bed in her underwear and in one of Al's shirts. At the office, Robin talks to Al about it. Al says Robin is upset because she is embarrassed. Later at night, Matt hears crying from Tui's room. Matt at first thinks the crying is Tui; he discovers Anita crying on Tui's bed. Matt demands Anita leaves. At the gate for the women's compound on Lake Paradise, Matt becomes impatient when Anita can't open the gate, and he rams his car through the gate, sending Anita flying. He berates all the women at the camp for defiling the lake with their waste. Robin's mother wants to see her granddaughter, but Robin refuses. Robin is back in the local bar. Sarge sits next to Robin at the bar; he doesn't know who she is. After some flirtatious comments from Sarge, Robin breaks her beer glass and stabs him. Johnno comes into the bar and saves her. Al fires Robin the next day, implying he has authority to do so even though Robin is a police officer based out of Sydney. Robin keeps seeing or having images of the figure in the blue hoodie from the videotape of Tui. The figure with the hoodie throws a bag into a deep hole and shovels dirt on it. Robin visits a kid that previously texted Tui. Robin finds a blue hood on the floor of the kid's trailer. The kid does not speak to adults, and he has rows of wishbones in his apartment, similar to the wishbone Robin found in Tui's coat. On the kid's door is a certificate from working at Al's shop; Tui also had this certificate. Johnno visits Robin. Robin tells Johnno she is no longer a detective, nor is she getting married. Robin and Johnno reminisce about the night they went to a high school dance together. Robin tells Johnno that her mother did not want Robin to go to the dance with Johnno as Johnno is part of the Mitcham family. After kissing on a dance floor surrounded by deer head mountings, Johnno leaves to go smoke with friends. Robin tells Johnno she waited for him, but then decided to walk home. When she leaves the dance, a truck approaches Robin. Johnno says he got into the back of the truck with dogs in cages after unsuccessfully trying to talk his way into the cab of the truck. Johnno tells Robin he has something else to say about that night; Robin tells Johnno he is scaring her and that she doesn't want him to tell her. An out-of-town pathologist4 meets with Robin in a hotel. He is quite dissatisfied with the local police in Laketop, who refused to follow up on several suspicious autopsies, including those of Bob Platt and Wolfgang Zanic (who was more banged-up than a suicide should be). He also mentions a previously unfamiliar name: 13-year old April Stephens had "traces of cocaine in her vagina" when she was hit by a car and killed. Robin and the pathologist agree that the cocaine was unlikely to have belonged to April. Wealthy people come to the Laketop area, the pathologist says, and "what they want they get," including drugs and underage sex. Robin visits the spot where April died and is almost run over by a car herself. Gallery (to be added) References Category:Episodes